1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a network system, printing device, information processing device, control method of a printing device, and control method of an information processing device.
2. Related Art
A network system including printers (monitored devices), and monitoring devices (agent (computer) terminals) that monitor printer states, is described in JP-A-2007-293470. In the network system in JP-A-2007-293470, the monitoring device sends information related to a state of a printer to an information processing device (server), and the information processing device manages the received information related to the state of the printer, and the state of the printer based on the received information.
Technology related to reducing the power consumption of printers in a network system is described in JP-A-2011-245791.
In a system in which a monitoring device monitors printer states as described in the network system in JP-A-2007-293470, the monitoring device may also be able to monitor the states of multiple printers. When there are multiple monitoring devices that monitor the states of multiple printers in this network system, configuring the system to prevent any single printer from being redundantly monitored by more than one monitoring device is necessary, but this is difficult.
Such network systems may also execute a process for handling a monitoring device (agent terminal) with the ability to monitor the states of multiple printers.
When a printer returns information related to the state of the print unit in response to a response request from a monitoring device, there is also a need to efficiently reduce the power consumption of the printer appropriately to the printer executing such a process.